


Keeping the Children Safe at Night

by Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019/pseuds/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019
Summary: Kara was always known to be a motherly figure, especially to Alice and the new member of the family she finds to be most certain to be cuddled into her care.(Day Eight/Nine of the DTA Creative Week prompts)





	Keeping the Children Safe at Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minoriio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minoriio/gifts).



[DAY:

**NOV 22,** 2039]

[TIME:

PM  **22:09:** 56]

* * *

 

There have been many scenarios where Kara, who was also known by her model type AX400, often found herself swooping in and assuming the role of “mother”; helping those who were either down-hearted or traumatised by horrific events in their lives and giving them hope for the future.

Of course, this was the case for a certain Alice Williams who was the victim of her father’s brutal and dangerous outbursts; outbursts that had scarred the little girl, who Kara and Luther (an android formerly under the villainous behest of a man called Zlatko who used his intelligence to try and erase the said Kara’s memory) put into their care, possibly for life.

A year later, her ability to help would soon be tested when she heard wild screams from the room above on a cold winter’s night. 

She had scrambled from the couch in the living room and ran up the stairs; her heart racing in her chest as her level of stress very slowly rose (which depended on the threat that was being uncovered) and she’d thrown open the door to reveal a wide-eyed YK800 sitting upright in bed, his gaze directed straight ahead as if he could see someone or something that Kara couldn’t detect. 

Without any hesitation, Kara ran up towards the frightened YK800 model and gently wrapped her arms around his trembling figure in an embrace; murmured words of reassurance (which she thought sounded like a ramble of disjointed sentences) tumbling from her lips and into the boy’s ear in an attempt to calm the young android down. 

To her relief, this actually worked and YN800 slumped against Kara and his raspy breathing as tears rolled down his cheeks echoed around the small room whose white walls were adorned with pictures with stick people drawn with crayons and the floor was littered with the appropriate toys for an eight year old boy for example Hot Wheels™ and superhero colouring books. 

As soon as YK800 had fully calmed down, they participated in a whispered conversation explaining what the nightmare was about (and it was mainly the same one for the past few nights). 

This time, Kara stayed with the one who she somehow felt proud to call her “son”, making sure that he would never be troubled again as she kept watch throughout the night and up till dawn where she too fell asleep. 


End file.
